First Date
by FlagsAroundTheWorld
Summary: Iceland is preparing for his first date in his sort of young life. Too bad Norway and Denmark pitched in to help.


**Hello! This is my first story so please enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I think so…probably…"

"Did you use breath spray?"

"For what?"

"Duh! For your first kiss!"

Iceland's cheeks flushed a vivid red as he inspected himself in front of the full view mirror. He straightened his ribbon tie bristly. "It's our first date, Dan! We're not going that far…I think." He reminded vexedly. "And I already did…"

"You never know Ice. Maybe, the date will end up super awesome that she broke the 'no kissing on the first date' rule!" Iceland wanted to ram his elbow deep within the pit of the Dane's stomach but Norway beat him to it.

"Shut up Anko. You're making him more nervous." Norway muttered. Iceland wanted to argue back that he wasn't nervous but indeed he knew deep down he was shaking unsteadily. He never been out on a date before, especially with one of the most beautiful girl in the world that actually accepted his offer. Though Iceland was older than any other person on his island, he still retained the image and behavior of a teenager so it felt right to date a teenage girl.

But God, getting ready was so nerve wrecking! Especially with Denmark and Norway getting involved in the preparation. He had actually combed his silver hair right this time (well, Norway combed it for him). He made sure there wasn't a single wrinkle on his clothes, which was easy to execute as he always made sure his appearance was appeasing to the eye. Today, however, nothing seemed right in his eyes. A single lock out of place made him want to comb all over again. If his breath smelled funny, he scrubbed it until it began to bleed (which he had brushed three times without including flossing).

But there was another thing that was unsettling to the Icelandic. The girl he had his eyes set on, Mary, was originally American and was spending time in his island as a foreign exchange student. She barely knew Icelandic and required an Icelandic phrase book to get around. And speaking English for Iceland made his accent strong and heavy. Not really considered romantic like the French or the Italians.

"To be honest, I'm nervous about speaking to her…" He admitted sheepishly, blushing a faint shade of pink. He tugged on his ribbon nervously, a habit of his. "I mean with my accent and all…"

"Well, you did say something to her when you asked her out, right?" Denmark questioned, rubbing his stomach where Norway struck. "You didn't give her a cheap note thing right?"

He shook his head. "No, but she didn't know what I was saying at first when I did." He mumbled. "It was so embarrassing. What if she cant understand anything I say to her at all?"

"Now you are being dramatic." Norway drawled. "She knew you were asking her out so she can understand you. Trust me Ice, your accent isn't that thick."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts!" Denmark interjected boastfully, slamming both his hands down on his shoulder, grinning. He gave him a good shake as a wake up call. "Did you remember the most important part?"

"…" Iceland merely blinked.

"She said yes!" He nearly twirled Iceland around to face him rather than face his wrecked self. "She wanted to go out with you too! I mean, how long have you known her for? Several months? Surely she must have gotten use to your accent by now. And it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah, after repeating myself several of times." He harrumphed but unfortunately for him, Denmark understood him.

"Because you mumble a lot! Speak loud and clear like me!"

"You're being too loud, Anko." Both brothers winced at the volume of the Dane. He sent him a small swipe to the back of his head just to prove his disdain for his tone. "And don't give him wrong info either."

"Guys…" It was awfully close to being time to leave. _Oh god…am I forgetting something? Cologne, hair, teeth, clothes…that's it right? But what if she wants a kiss in the end…_

Apparently, his inner confliction was visible for both Nordics as Denmark surprisingly took notice right away as it was building up. "Huh? Is something wrong Ice?" Denmark asked blinking dumbly.

Iceland swallowed thickly. He averted his eyes away from them. He knew damn well what was troubling him but his embarrassment was undoubtedly triggered when admitting it. Pride got the best of him again and kept his lips sealed shut in a thin tight line.

"Nervous?" Denmark guessed and smiled. "Don't worry about it alright? Go and have fun. Don't act like you have a corndog up your ass the whole time."

"What? I do not!"

"Don't listen to him, Ice." Norway huffed at Denmark's stupidity. Why was here in the first place? Iceland had specifically wanted to Norway around if he wanted help. Why did Denmark had to tag along too? It only brought more stress to his antsy self. "Just be yourself, alright?"

"I guess…" No matter what, it seemed nothing can make his mood rise. Unless it was the girl of interest.

"Be our little Casanova, Ice!"

_Whap!_

Norway gave Denmark another sharp blow to the back of his head. Seriously, Denmark could take a beating all day and still keep that ridiculous optimistic smile.

"It's almost time." Norway noticed once his eyes flicked over to the clock hung at the wall. Awfully close. "Maybe you should start walking. It's better for a guy to be there first rather than the girl to wait."

"Now?" Oh God, how time flew by. His heart started drumming uncontrollably. _Take it easy Ice. You've seen her before. You're just doing the same thing but a little more…well, different._

"Yeah now." Norway repeated and smoothly flashed a soft smile for only Iceland to see. It was encouraging and pleasant, like he was proud of him. Guess it was a big brother thing. And he actually didn't mind this time of show of affection.

He allowed it to slide just once.

"You look great." That little comment made Iceland's lips tug shyly upwards in a faint smile as well.

"And you should smile more." Denmark advised sincerely. "It looks good on you. Your girl will think the same."

Again, Iceland blushed. Both for the compliment and the mentioning of his "girl". It was like it was official that they were together already. That or Denmark was being foolish again. He made no comment and turned around to fetch his favorite jacket and slipped it on. When he turned around to face them again, he heard a soft click of a camera snapping.

Norway had whipped out his cell phone and skillfully had taken a picture when he least expected it.

"Don't take a picture of me!" He yelped much to his dismay. Oh, how he hated getting pictures taken.

"Why not?" Norway replied coolly. "Like I said, you look great. And Finland wanted a picture."

"You told him?"

"And Sweden too."

"I didn't want you to tell anyone!" His body felt like he was on fire. It was supposed to be only between him and Norway. Then forcefully Denmark. Evidently, Norway was horrible at keeping secrets.

Never again…

"Whoops." Norway said but as usual, displayed no feelings of guilt.

"Ugh! Why did I even bother telling you?" He asked a rhetorical question and bristly smoothed his jacket.

"Because you tell me everything."

"Hardly."

"Ice, you do know you're a minute behind already." Denmark pointed out and at first, Iceland had planned to ignore him like Norway. But when he heard a minute behind, he freaked. "You better hurry!"

Stress built in again, and thankfully before it got out of hand, Norway guided him out his room with both hands on his shoulder to the front door. "You'll do fine. Remember what we told you. Be calm and pleasant. And tell us all about it after you're done." He said, sounding too much like a parent but hey, he was like a parent sometimes. After all, he was the one who raised him.

Iceland kept his mouth shut but regarded him with a single nod. This was it. Despite how nervous he was, he knew he had to go. He wanted to go, so he sucked it up and opened the front door. He knew he was ready and told himself it were only nerves over and over again. It had to be. Guess he really ought to listen to Norway more. The cool air welcomed him outside and he glanced back at Norway and at Denmark who followed them.

Iceland was never big on goodbyes and he raised his hand with a small wave as his way of goodbye. He would thank them later after the date. Right now it was too embarrassing to say. Not to mention he was running late.

But he did offer a tiny glimpse of a smile of gratitude. If the date ended well (maybe with a kiss), he would tell them all about it.

And with that, he left.

Once they knew Iceland had officially left his household, Norway expelled out a heavy sigh. "He's growing up way too fast for me to hold on." He muttered thinly and ran his fingers through his fine blond hair. "It felt like yesterday he was only a little boy." He said in a nostalgic way.

Denmark laughed, but not in an inappropriate way. Like he too felt the same remembrance as his best friend. "I'm sure he'll have a great time. He's pretty mature for his age…for a nation that is. I cant wait for him to come back and tell us all about it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Several seconds passed as they stood in silence along the front door. Then finally Norway replied back as monotone as ever, "I cant wait to be an uncle…"

**Yeah, Norway's thinking way ahead already...**

**Well, this is my first story. Please be nice to me but I couldn't resist writing this. Out of all the Nordics, Iceland looked the straightest. But I do adore Iceland and Hong Kong as a pairing. Oh yeah, the character Mary is completely made up. Read and review!**


End file.
